


Sacrificial Lamb

by FanGirl137



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunkers, F/M, Gen, Ghosts, Hex Bag, Louisiana, Lwa | Loa | L'wha, New Orleans, Spells & Enchantments, Voodoo, Young Dean, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl137/pseuds/FanGirl137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean head to New Orleans for what they think is a standard salt and burn. Instead they get mixed up with Voodoo, a White Priestess gone bad, and a mysterious woman from Dean's past. Plus, Sam finally finds out just what happened to Dean's silver ring, and what it meant to him all these years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Salt and Burn in the Big Easy

**Author's Note:**

> This story was a collaboration among many writers on a Facebook Supernatural fanpage, using the prompt, "There was once a boy named Sam..."
> 
> Co-Authors include: Aimee Ragin' Ray Jay, Hanna Johnson, and Jacqueline L. Velez.

There once was a boy named Sam, who lost his mother when he was only 6 months old. His father, after losing his wife to a demon became a hunter. He also had an older brother named Dean. Despite their differences they always looked out for each other. 

One day there were on a hunting trip in New Orleans, and Sam couldn't believe this was their first time hunting here. It was a known hotbed of activity, but they usually stayed further north. As he glanced at his brother, tapping the steering wheel along with the music, Sam realized Dean was almost giddy. He just wasn't sure if it was at the prospect of hunting here or the thought of indulging in the debauchery the Big Easy was known for.

They were there to investigate poltergeist activity at the Wyndham New Orleans in the French Quarter. They had arrived during Mardi Gras and walking down Bourbon St was quite enjoyable for Dean. They decided to get a beer, and then Sam wanted to get some sleep while Dean got beads for the ladies. Eventually they were both in the room sound asleep, with a slight smile on Dean’s face. 

Around 4:30 a.m. they were abruptly jolted awake by a woman's scream. Both Sam and Dean woke up at the same time, having become accustomed to doing this. They were dressed in minutes and out the door in seconds, both looking around for any sign of the woman, hoping to hear a scream again, so they could find out where it came from.

They got into the impala and drove by a few buildings and streets before Sam noticed the flickering lights of a semi-new building and a flickering figure in one of its windows. Checking the salt rounds in his shotgun and his pocket, Sam turned to his brother. The older Winchester looked relaxed, but Sam knew better. The few minutes of quiet before all hell usually broke loose were nothing more than a chance for them to catch their breath. As soon as the Impala stopped, both hunters got out and crept towards the building.

The building and the surrounding area was quiet but to the Winchesters that was normal, they usually just shot and asked questions later. That's exactly what they thought as they entered the building, both with guns out and in front of them as they quietly walked in.

“A poltergeist?” Sam wondered aloud as he walked beside his brother. They'd seen and battled worse many times before, but all in all they could use a slow-down, easy case. He frowned lightly at the stillness to the air in the building around them. No sooner had his mouth opened to voice a comment to his brother, than he heard the scream again. It was louder this time, and suddenly there was the figure of a woman racing towards them. Sam and Dean shot, but the rock salt was having no affect. The phantom flew at them, through them, through a wall, and then disappeared. The boys looked at each other, unsure of what they had just seen. This was no standard poltergeist or ghost.  
  
"There were markings on its clothes," Sam commented. "Never seen them before. I'll need to do some research."  
  
Dean smirked. "I don't need to research anything. In this town? Ten bucks says it's voodoo."  
  
Sam thought about the markings again. "We're going to need to find an expert then. You think maybe Garth knows someone?"  
  
"It's ok. I already know someone who can help us. She won't be happy to see me, but she'll still help," Dean muttered.

Sam looked at his brother, confused. "Who?" he asked as Dean pulled his phone out. Sam stopped listening to the conversation, his mind distracted by something else. A noise could be heard somewhere in the distance. Not wanting to disturb Dean, Sam decided to investigate this one on his own.

Without a word to his elder brother Sam slipped off in search of the sound. -CLANG- he heard again and frowned. A backward glance told him that Dean hadn't noticed, too lost in his phone call. He moved deeper into the building, following the semi-repetitive sound that seemed to move further away the more he walked.

"Like I said, man, she...." Dean said as he turned around to find Sam gone, "Sammy!?" Dean yelled, scared for him and his brother’s life, "Damnit.  Sammy!?" Dean yelled again, frantically looking around.

Sam didn't hear his brother, or if he did he thought he was imagining it as he walked further into the building, listening closer to the clanging that seemed to resonate now from all around him. His brows knitted together, slowly shifting to look around as the sound filled the air, blocking everything else out until it was all he heard. It was a clanging that repeated loudly within his head, deafeningly loud, getting to the point that he actually winced when it sounded in his head, vibrating his skull.

Dean ran through the building calling Sam's name. As he rounded a corner he could hear moaning and a shiver when up his back. He'd found Sam, crumpled to the ground, hands over his ears. Dean rushed to him and helped him up, "Sammy! It's ok. You're ok, I'm right here."  
  
But Sam just shook his head, "No, you don't understand..."

Dean looked at his brother, scared and worried, he feared for the worse, "What is it Sammy?" Dean asked looking into Sam's eyes.

Sam's eyes clenched shut in pain, groaning as he held tightly to his brother’s jacket sleeves to keep himself on his feet. "My head..." he groaned, not really sure if he'd heard Dean's question right or not. The clanging in his head was too loud. He opened his eyes to look at his brother’s worried face, feeling a little lightheaded.

"Why? What is it?" Dean asked, his heart was racing at the sight if his brother in so much pain, "Sammy, tell me please," Dean said, noticing Sam's expression, he gently sat his brother on the ground. This place reeked of bad juju. "You're gonna be ok Sammy. I'll get you out of here. We gotta go, it's not safe here. Come on Sasquatch, ya gotta help me out a little. I can't carry you," Dean said, desperately trying to get him back up off the floor.  
  
Sam forced one foot in front of the other until they reached the Impala and allowed Dean to shove him inside and slam the door.  
  
Dean slid behind the wheel and heard Sam mutter, "No, it can't be true."

Dean's gaze shifted toward his brother with furrowed brows, a look of concern etching its way onto his features. "What can't be true Sammy?" He asked, wondering what in the world the taller male was talking about. "Sam?" He hesitated as he watched the younger male, noticing the silence. It wasn't until Sam slumped against the passenger door that he began to really panic. "Sammy!"

Dean thought of the only thing that could possibly work: a hospital. He had no idea what happened to his brother, but he want him safe and well. Dean drove like hell was following him, "Stay with me Sammy....." he said in a panic. Dean's phone rang. It was the woman he'd left a message for. "I can't talk right now. Something's wrong with my brother," He quickly explained.  
  
"No," she says. "His pain cannot be cured by western medicine. Bring him to me. Now."

"Ok, but wh..." he was cut off with the click of the phone, "Damnit!" Dean yelled, slamming his fist against the steering wheel and driving faster. It wasn't much longer before the Impala screeched to a stop in front of a small ranch-style home. Had he not known the woman living inside of it, Dean would have sworn the home was a normal one. After yanking the keys from the ignition he raced around the car. His hand slapped at Sam's cheek. "Come on little brother, wake up," He tried unsuccessfully. With a deep frown he pulled Sam over his shoulder in a fireman's carry and moved as fast as his legs would carry him up to the door. 

Dean raised his fist and pounded hard on the door. What seemed like an eternity later, but was only a few seconds, it opened to reveal a young woman of about twenty in the doorway with a concerned look on her face, "Dean come in and put him on the couch," she said running about.

"Where's your mom?" He asked. "This is serious. I want her to look at him."  
  
She frowned up at him. "A lot has changed since you last saw me Dean. I am no longer a child and I know what I'm doing. Mama won't be back until later, but if you'd rather wait..."

"No. No, I can't risk that now. I trust you," Dean said looking at her. His only concern was Sam at the moment. "Is it serious?" he asked, now sitting by Sam in a chair.

The girl frowned as she looked over the younger Winchester. "It's really not as bad as it could be," She replied and sighed softly, "Although it's not good, either."  
  
"What do we do?" Dean asked now, barely taking his worried gaze off of his brother.  
  
"'We don't do anything. You sit there and look pretty while I fix him," She retorted with a quick grin, then turned away to begin her work.

"But what’s wrong with him?" Dean asked, he didn't want to see his baby brother go through this.

"A spell." She replied. "The spirit that was floating around that place somehow hooked itself into your brother. The same spell that bound the spirit to the place and kept you from being able to shoot it down has settled itself into Sam." She sighed and frowned a little while looking back at Dean. "I just have to figure out how to knock it out of him."

"We're warded from possession," Dean said, showing her his tattoo.  
  
She sighed, "Do you not remember anything we taught you Dean? That is for standard demon possession. This? This is the work of a powerful voodoo priest or priestess. They know ways around such things."

"But why him?" Dean asked. He had to protect his brother at any cost and if that meant pushing to get his answers, he would.

The girl shook her head at the question, frowning in return, "Wrong place, wrong time. It could have just as easily been you," She replied.  
  
"So, if I'd walked back there instead of Sam, it'd be me on the couch," Dean muttered and sighed, his eyes locked onto his brother’s face. "Can you get it out of him, Cora?"  
  
"Of course I can! Who do you think you're talking to?" She responded with a smile, hoping to lighten the mood a little. "I'll get him back to normal Dean, I promise. Just give me a little time." The brunette shifted to get herself back to work while he stayed beside Sam.

"Will it hurt him Cora?" Dean asked, his protective state had come out and he was only worried about his brother right now, nothing else.

The girl frowned a little at the question, glad that her back was to Dean so he wouldn't see her face. After a moment or two she turned back to look at him. "It's possible," She stated and stepped closer to the elder male. Her hand came to rest comfortingly on his shoulder. "It just depends on how tightly it's latched onto him." Her gaze danced over Sam for a moment before looking back to Dean, "I'll do what I can to ease any pain." She told him before turning back to the small table where she'd gathered several talismans, herbs, candles and an empty bowl.

"I want to help. Please, I can't stand seeing him like this," Dean said without thinking, his eyes looked up at her, full of concern. Dean recognized a few of the herbs from old standbys. Wolf’s bane, yarrow root, a sprig of belladonna. But then there was a jar of liquid, black as coal and viscous. It couldn't be he thought. "Is that hellhound’s blood?" Dean asked, his gaze met Cora's

The girl shifted to look back at him and shook her head. "No, there's nothing you can do to help right now," She stated as she picked up the wolf’s bane. As she broke off a little piece she turned toward him, then looked to the jar. "This? No. It's the sap of an ancient redwood, magical properties and whatnot," She lied with a little smile and looked back to the table.

Dean shook off the exchange and turned his focus back to his brother. His breathing had become labored; beads of sweat forming on his forehead and pooling at the base if his neck  
  
Cora took in a steadying breath, glad that Dean had believed her so easily. Without another word the girl began mixing things into the bowl, then glanced back toward the unconscious male before tipping the jar of hellhound blood toward the rest and pouring some of the thick smelly liquid in.  
  
As the girl muttered an incantation, Sam's began to choke and wheeze. It was obvious that he was fighting whatever was happening, but he was losing.

* * *

 

Sam awoke in a dark musty smelling room, large enough only for him to crouch. He frantically checked his pockets for the matches he kept on hand. Outside he could only hear a faint whistling of wind. As he lit a match a face appeared and then quickly vanished. Mom? He rubbed his eyes and realized the state he was in. Panic began to set in as he hammered his fists into the concrete walls. No give, nothing. He was stuck.

* * *

Dean immediately knew Cora had lied to him. He of all people knew exactly what a Hellhound's blood smelled like, but at the moment he didn't care. "Sammy! Come on man, fight!" He called to him, holding him down by the shoulders as he writhed on the couch. "Hurry up! Can't you see he's in pain?"

Cora continued muttering the incantation, her eyes closing as she tried to block out the sight of Sam fighting against it. Of course Dean would know what the hellhound blood smelled like, she'd forgotten that. It was too late now, though. The ingredients were mixed, the spell had begun. Hearing Dean's plea she shook her head. "I'm sorry Dean. I... I didn't have a choice," She told him now, worry and fear settling into her features.

* * *

Inside Sam's mind he was adjusting to the darkness and the lack of sound, his knuckles bleeding from pounding the concrete walls. He was panting and sweating. A cold air hit the side of his face and Sam struggled to light a match again with his badly damaged hands.

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice!?” Dean asked, rather loudly, actually. He was still holding down his brother, his mind was in two different places: the words that Cora had said and keeping Sam safe. 

"He's got my mom and... I had to help him, Dean. I'm sorry! I had to save my mom!" She shrieked, watching as Sam began to convulse. The petite woman backed away, knowing that she could help, but if she did it would cost her mother’s and her own lives.

"Who the hell are you talking about!? And what did you do to Sam!?" Dean's attention 

immediately turned to Cora, his anger was mixed with his worry for Sam.

"I put the spell on him so you would have to bring him here. And now he's dying," She said with her back to the wall, eyes focused more on Sam than on Dean. "Any minute the hounds will be here." Her voice was smaller on that part before her gaze snapped to Dean's face, "I had to save my mother. I couldn't let him kill her!"

* * *

The light flickered and died as the first match sparked and fizzled out. A bead of sweat trickled to the end if Sam's nose and dropped onto the open book of matches. The sound of the wind outside died into deafening silence. Now there was nothing. No light. No sound, just this creeping cold. “Was this death?” Sam thought. “Was he experiencing the coldness of death?” 

"Let go" a voice whispered into his ear. "Let the pain go, Sam" 

"Mom?" Sam said aloud. Startled by his own voice. "Who's there?" He demanded. 

* * *

"Why the fuck would you do that!? I will kill you!!!" Dean yelled.

* * *

"Sam," The voice came again. Soothing. Familiar. Sam squinted his eyes in the darkness to try to see. The pain had left his hands. He felt no pain at all actually. Not the usual pains and aches, nothing. Sam peered into the darkness as a blurry figure came into view. It wasn't his mother, but he felt at ease.

  
"You're a reaper aren't you" Sam resigned in a sigh.

  
"I'm here to take you Sam. Things are about to get very ugly outside these walls. You are being protected inside here. But understand this Sam. You are going to die," It said.

* * *

"Go ahead and kill me. It won't save him now," she breathed, fighting back tears as she watched the younger Winchester. "I'm sorry, Dean."

* * *

Sam heard a faint sound outside the concrete tomb, a sickening howl all too familiar to the Winchesters. Hellhounds. "It has to be now Sam" the reaper insisted. The sound of howling was approaching fast. Sam flashed to the memory of his brother being ripped apart by the soulless beings. His breath quickened, bracing himself for the inevitable. 

  
"No!" he growled. "I'm not leaving my brother again! You hear me? I'm not leaving him. There has to be a way, some way. I have a brother out there, I can't just leave him. I didn't want this! Somebody else did this to me," Sam said his voice rising. He couldn't leave Dean because of someone else’s mistakes.

* * *

Dean said nothing to Cora but instead ran for the impala. Turning over frantically the contents of the trunk he hoped what was looking for was still there. If the hounds were coming for Sam at least he'd be ready. And there in the corner were two pairs of reading glasses. Dean slammed the trunk of the impala demon blade in hand and threw the glasses on. 

  
"All right you son of a bitch. Come on!" He yelled.

Cora shook her head as she watched Dean run for the car. Her breath caught as she watched the Sam’s struggle for air and knew he was dying. At least she had managed to ease his pain mentally. Sure, he probably knew he was dying, but it didn't hurt. At least not that she was aware of. When Dean returned, a brow rose. "You won't save him Dean."

"Don't talk to me bitch, I will save him and you can't stop me," Dean said, his anger clearly showing now as he waited for something to happen. "Get out of my way," Dean muttered as he shoved Cora and headed to her pantry. A small bottle of gooffer dust sat among the sundries. He grabbed the bottle and slid over to Sam encircling him in the brownish substance.

"Dean! Stop!" She called out, knowing already that he was ignoring her. As he began spreading the goofer dust she sighed and called out again. "Dean! That won't help! These hounds aren't going to attack him from the outside," She finished a little quieter.

Dean stopped what he was doing and slowly looked at you, "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked, clearly angry. 

* * *

Sam's breath quickened as the hounds grew closer, the breath of one hot on his neck, the pungent odor of death and brimstone overtook him. 

  
"It’s okay. I can do this. I'm okay," Sam barely choked out between breaths. The first slash of claws hit his chest like fire. Pain immediately seared through him and Sam screamed in pain.

* * *

She felt her breathing hitch at the look he gave her. Dean was obviously murderous and it was her own doing. "I mean that you won't see them, you won't hear them. You won't know when they're here. They're coming for Sam only and they're tackling him from the inside out." She chewed at her lower lip, glancing toward Sam as his breathing shifted around. "I... I can stop them if you promise to save my mom," she whispered. 

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place!?" Dean growled, clearly angry at her for everything that had happened. 

"Because I didn't realize until now that I can't just watch someone die!" She shrieked back. She watched in horror as blood began to pour from Sam’s abdomen. "Oh," was all she could manage. They were obviously too late.

"You have to stop whatever you did, Sam can still be saved!!" Dean yelled, not giving up on his brother.

The blood obviously threw her, but Dean's shout brought her back around. Without another word the girl shoved the previous contents of the altar to the floor, quickly grabbing fresh.

* * *

"Dean!" Sam screamed from inside his head. Hounds were thrashing and tearing at his flesh.  
"No....No!!!" His body became weak. His eyes began to roll back in his head.

* * *

The girl scrambled about, collecting various things and keeping her eyes off of Sam. She could hear him and that was enough. Plus Dean's frantic speech wasn't helping her either. Throwing items into the bowl in front of her, she glanced toward Dean once before beginning the incantation, eyes squeezing tightly shut as she spoke quickly, hands clasped in front of her. 

Dean waited helplessly as Cora repeated the incantation. He slid his hand around Sam's who was still fighting from inside his head but his movement s became more listless. Sam's breath was labored and weakening, a small trickle of blood seeped from the corner of his mouth.

Cora rattled off the incantation, squeezing her eyes shut tightly until she sucked in a sharp breath, eyes flying wide and landing quickly on Dean. Sam's wounds wouldn't heal on their own, but the bleeding slowed and no new ones showed up. 

What happened instead was a spot of red blossomed on Cora's shirt. "Save my mom Dean," She half-gurgled. The girl had turned the hounds on herself to save Sam. Cora knew that by allowing him to live she'd already signed her own death certificate. Better to go out on her own than waiting for it.

Dean watched the light flicker in Cora's eyes, then fade and she smiled slightly as her senses left her. Dean turned his attention back to Sam who was beginning to emerge from his dream state.

  
"Sammy! Sam! Damn it you stay with me buddy! Sam!" Dean held a nearby cloth to his wounds. Sam's eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Dean? What happened? How did I get out?" Sam whispered.  
  
Dean just held him, checking his wound, and searching for more. Nothing. And he was talking, which was always a good sign. "Cora is what happened. Come on, we gotta get out of here." As he half lifted, half dragged Sam off the couch, he heard a key in the front door and his blood ran cold. 

Sam and Dean exchanged looks. Sam new what he needed to do. The lock clicked open and Cora's mother walked into the house carrying a satchel. 

  
"Cora honey? Cora?" She noticed the blood on the floor and a path of blood leading to the couch where Sam lay, apparently dead. Her eyes flashed black as she reached for a blade from her bag and walked over to Sam. Demons were under strict orders to make sure the Winchesters were dead. Just as she was about to plunge the blade into Sam's neck, his eyes flashed open and he grabbed her hand, and head butted her, staggering her back into Dean. Dean plunged the demon blade into her back and she crumpled to the floor.

  
"Sorry Cora" Dean offered coldly. 

"I see some things never change. Always were very efficient with that blade, weren't you Dean?" A voice said, from the direction of the door.  
  
Sam picked up the demon blade, ready to throw it at the woman standing there, only to be stopped by Dean's hand. "Sammy, no!" He said.  
  
Sam looked at him like he'd lost his mind. She had just witnessed them murder someone, and if her looks were any indication, she was related. Dean took the blade from him and sheathed it then walked over to her. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "She was possessed. It was her or us."  
  
She stared at him for a moment, then nodded her head, apparently believing him. Dean took her hand and looked over at Sam, a wary look still on his face. "Sam, this is Catherine. Cate. She is, was, Cora's older sister. She's a white witch. A voodoo priestess. I was once apprenticed to her."


	2. Who needs a doctor when you have a priestess?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets Cate, discovers Dean knows Voodoo, and realizes there's a lot more about the two of them then they're letting on. All of this while lying on a Priestess's kitchen table trying not to pass out from his injuries. Just another day in the life of Sam Winchester.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story was a collaboration among many writers on a Facebook Supernatural fanpage, using the prompt, "There was once a boy named Sam..."
> 
> Co-Authors include: Aimee Ragin' Ray Jay, Hanna Johnson, and Jacqueline L. Velez.

"Apprenticed? When....what...” Sam started and then the color drained from his face.

"He's lost a lot of blood Dean," Cate offered. Sam was clearly woozy from blood loss and stumbled back.

"Sammy!?" Dean asked looking back at his brother with concern on his face. Dean caught Sam before he could fall to the ground and laid Sam's head on his lap.

Cate worked quickly, "We'll talk about this later. Open his shirt and keep pressure on the wounds." She handed him a clean towel. The blood started to stick to his shirt and Sam winced in pain as Dean peeled it back revealing the deep claw marks. Cate fashioned a poultice from ground healing herbs and coconut oil. She rubbed the poultice into the wounds. Sam's body responded with searing pain.

"It's alright Sammy. We'll fix you up" Dean said, holding his brother close.

"Dean, we must go. It's not safe here," she whispered. 

Dean nodded and pulled Sam up to a sitting position. "Come on big guy, we gotta go now. You can rest soon."

"I know where we can be safe. It's not far," she said, grabbing a few jars and bags from the shelves and following them out to the car.

"Where?" Dean asked as he gently put Sam into the car, laying him in the back seat, he then turned to her with concern and confusion.

"Take the Luling bridge towards the West Bank." Dean looked at Cate, frantic and confused. "Jefferson parish!" Her eyes were intense as she tended to Sam's wounds in the back seat. "There's a house there in Harvey. It’s out of the way. We won't be disturbed."

Dean slammed the gas pedal in the impala as the engine roaring to life. "Is he gonna make it? Cate!" He demanded.

"Keep driving Dean and let me worry about Sam. He'll be fine," Cate muttered under her breath. Dean didn’t argue with her, just drove and didn't look back. Sam's face was pale and he fought against the pain, gritting his teeth. Cate surveyed the wounds again and kept pressure on the deepest cuts, still weeping with thick dark blood. “You just get us there Dean"

The Impala drove over a bumpy surface, the bridge. He had to make. Suddenly a house came into view, the car coming to a skidding halt before it.

"Help me get him out Dean," Cate asked. The steep concrete steps leading up to the porch were going to prove difficult to negotiate.  
"Sam buddy, come on... Sammy...we gotta walk now," Dean coaxed. Sam obediently maneuvered his legs weakly underneath himself and trudged up the steps with the aid of his brother.

Cate busily turned on lamps to guide the boys out of the darkness into the kitchen with a long oak dining table on clawed iron legs. "Put him here," she insisted, lighting the gas stove behind her to boil water.

Dean gently laid Sam on the table and sat down by him, taking his hand in his, he sat, worried. Knowing he couldn't do anything to help but wait. "What the hell happened back there Cate?" Dean's green eyes flashed with anger and desperation.

"I Could ask you the same thing, Dean! My guess? Arezule Dontor. She's a Loa, protector of women and children. But she's also very jealous. And I assume Cora didn't keep her end of the bargain."

"A Loa? Dammit are we talking another damn demigod? I hate those dicks!" Dean’s eyes flashed wildly around the room, apparently looking for something to throw.

"The Loas are much more than demigods" Cate continued to work, slowly sifting the boiled utensils out of the water. "They command demons and tricksters. They can capture and use the fae. They are powerful Dean, maybe more powerful than anything you've hunted."

"So, dicks." Dean offered bitterly and sighed, "So is there any way to help Sam? I mean is there like a side effect to this whole thing?" He asked, looking back at his brother, who was pale and still.

"No he's wounded, nothing more. Cora removed the mark from him, yes? She finished the incantation?

"I don't know. I guess? She said a bunch of voodoo words then got her guts...." he was being an insensitive bastard. He started again, "She said the incantation and then Sam was better. And she was not. What’s going on here Cate? And why my brother? Please, I need answers," Dean said, growing more and more impatient.

Cate carefully chose her next words. "Arezul Dontor or The Loa’s...”

"The dicks" Dean interrupted. 

Cate gave him a stern look that said shut up and listen. They don't just come around for fun. Like I said earlier it is the protector of women and children. It needs to be summoned by someone very powerful and for a good enough reason, like protection. 

Again Dean interrupted. "Why go after Sam then? Why my brother? He doesn't harm anyone. He's like a giant puppy dog." 

Cate glared at Dean this time. "Am I going to have to put a muzzle on you or are you going to let me finish?"

Dean realized he was being more harmful to Sam than helpful so he reluctantly zipped his mouth shut, signaling Cate to finish her explanation. Cate sighed at how stubborn Dean was being but continued, "These Loa’s aren't just summoned just to be summoned. Something had to have taken place in order for them to be summoned to protect whoever it is they are sworn to protect." 

Dean gave a look saying that he wanted to say something but kept his mouth shut. Cate continued on, "I know what you're thinking Dean and no, that's not possible. My mother would never do such a thing. She knows her limits when it comes to voodoo, it couldn't have been her."

There was a grunt from Sam, who finally was lucid enough to talk. He had heard what Cate said but wasn't able to respond until now. Though still weak, that didn't stop him from making an effort to put his two cents in, "Maybe it wasn't her that did the summoning. Maybe it was your sister." Cate clinched her jaw as soon as she heard that.

Dean perked up,determined to get a word in. "Cora said 'he' Cate...'he' was after them. Who the hell was she talking about? This Arezule?"

"No Dean... Arezule is represented by the virgin mother. Any incarnation of that Loa would be female. Cora probably.... dammit she probably meant Shane," Cora growled.

Dean furrowed his brow, "Okay then where's this Shane? Cause I'm gonna kick his ass."

"Missing the point Dean," Cate continued bringing a rolled up strap of leather over to Sam. "Bite down on this Sam. I have to sew you up".

Sam waived the object away and leaned up on his elbow, "I can handle it.  
"  
Cate shrugged and continued. "If Arezule was summoned it was to protect Cora from something, or someone. Probably Shane. He was an abusive son of a...." she trailed off. "Mom was helping her get away from Shane. Cora went to the doctor a week ago and found out she was...." Cate's voice caught in her throat, fighting back tears. "She was pregnant, Dean."

Dean and Sam's expressions changed from anger to shock. "Son of a...." Dean started.

"Bitch..." Sam finished, still in shock.

"To summon a Loa you have to offer a sacrifice." Cate wiped her eyes and sewed the wounds on Sam's chest, who maintained silence. "You are marked until you do. My guess is Cora offered up your brother in exchange for protection for our mother and her unborn child."

"So then why was a demon possessing your mom, Cate?" Sam asked in between winces and biting his bottom lip. Cate smirked slightly at his attempt at bravery.

"Like I said the Loas can compel the Demons. They would have kept one close to make sure Cora followed through with her sacrifice."

"Cate, I'm sorry..." Dean said, reaching for her hand. She shook her head and gave him a half smile.

"This wasn't your fault. Cora was dealing with powers that she could not control. And Shane is the one that drove her to it. I am the one who's sorry, for your brother getting hurt because of it," She whispered, looking down at their entwined fingers. 

Dean gently pulled her into his arms and let her cry on his chest. She was finally able to begin to mourn for the sister and mother she had just lost, and Heaven help him, but he was silently grateful that she didn't blame him for being the one to have to do it.

Sam looked on in silence, realizing he was not needed at this moment and starting to feel uncomfortable. He put his head back and let his mind drift off to sleep, making a mental note to ask Dean when he'd met Cate and why he'd left her if he was still in love with her...

Cate realized she had let herself be vulnerable with Dean. She soon stopped crying and wiped her tears from her face. She got back into her brick wall mode. "Sam’s not out of the woods yet," She said, watching Dean give her a "what the hell do you mean?" look. 

At that point Sam was awake again, but his attention was now on what Cate had just uttered to Dean. "What?!" Sam asked as he winced in pain. "I mean the only two people that could have undone this are now dead!" 

"Wait a minute wait a minute." Dean said trying to sound his usual smart ass self but his fear for Sam came through instead. "What do you mean Sam’s not out of the woods yet? I thought these things needed a sacrifice and since Cora didn't come through she ended up on the chopping block?!" 

Cate looked at Dean, hurt about what he had just said about her sister. Dean tried to backtrack, "What I meant was, how is it that this thing could still be after Sam?" 

Cate knew he tried to cover up his mistake of how he talked about her sister Cora. She, for some unknown reason, let it slide this time. "Ever heard of a breach of contract?" Cate asked Dean. 

Dean and Sam were both all ears now.

"Breach of contract? What’s that?" Sam asked in small quiet voice that made Dean's heartstrings tense up, he hated seeing his brother this way: weak, small, and unable to do anything.

Cate was gathering herbs in the nearby pantry. It appeared to be similar items from before. "We don't have time for this, Dean. Sam is still marked." She ripped Sam's shirt back so Dean could see his ribcage. What once was a mass of blood and scratches now had been carefully stitched and dressed. But on his side was a small deep red mark resembling a stick figure of some kind

"Is that....what the hell is that?" Dean asked, pointing.

"It's the vivé of the loa. Sam has been claimed for them. It's like a homing device. Arezule will find him. And she will have her sacrifice," Cate said.

"B-but you can do something, right?!" Dean asked, his voice shaking. Nothing was getting his brother while he was still alive.

"Look Dean I can try to but I can't make any guarantees. This is beyond my power." She saw how hurt he was when she said this. She knew his pain because she was still feeling the effects of losing her family as well. "I will give everything I have Dean. I promise." For that moment she let her guard down and held his hand.

Dean felt comforted for the first time since Sam was hurt. He let his feelings show for just a minute. Long enough to convey that yes he was hurt but that he was also sorry for causing Cate such pain. Dean then went back into hunting mode, "Okay then, lets get this bitch! What do I do?"

"Do you remember how to make a protection bag?" she asked Dean. He nodded yes. "Good. Start on that. Once I'm done here he'll still need protection until he's completely healed."

Dean went into a large pantry and began rummaging through jars and baskets as if he'd never been gone for so long. Sam could hear him muttering something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like a recipe of some kind. He watched Dean deposit an armful of things on a countertop, then walk to another door he had not noticed before. 

Lifting his head, he was able to peek in as his brother opened it and walked through. It appeared to be a greenhouse or sun room of some sort, full of lush plants on deep shelves. The door slammed behind him and Sam dropped his head back on the table, glancing over at Cate.

She smiled softly at him. "Don't worry Sam, it will be ok. Close your eyes now and let us work," she said, laying a hand on his forehead.

Sam did as he was told and closed his eyes, he trusted his brother and if Dean trusted Cate, he did to.

Sam faded in and out of consciousness. He wasn't sure how long the had been working or how the ritual went but a plethora of smells and sounds swirled around him.

"Changó, Papa Ogou, hear us oh wise ancestors. Heal this vessel." Sam looked up, furrowing is brow with concern. Cate place her hand gently on Sam's forehead urging him to lie back on the table

Sam felt warmth and wetness hit his chest and Dean grunted in pain slightly. A blood ritual. Great. He kept his head back and drifted off again. Finally Sam awoke, and the first face he saw was Dean’s. 

"Hey there Sammy." Dean said as only he could, with a grin. 

"Dean! How'd it go? Am I in the clear?" Sam asked. 

Dean sighed and finally spoke. "Not exactly but we got your wound to heal, man you have got to check out some of Cate"s herbs. Would put the highest of voodoo priestess to shame." Dean said. 

"Yeah I'm sure." Sam said still woozy. He tried to sit up. Surprisingly there was no pain. 

Dean smiled at his brother. "See? Told ya! Anyway stay put, you still need to get your strength back." Sam nodded, then spoke. "Hey Dean is there any chance you can go get me something to eat? I'm kind of hungry." 

Dean gave Sam an inquisitive look but then got up. "Sure thing Sammy, while I'm at it ill go get me some apple pie." With that Dean left, just as Cate came back in the room. 

"Oh you're up!" Cate said surprised. 

"Yeah somewhat." Cate looked around. "Where's Dean?" 

"He went to grab something for me to eat," Sam said. 

"Oh okay, I had food here. You could've just asked me," Cate replied. 

"It's no problem Cate, anyway I thought since we were alone I would umm.." his voice trailed off. "Can I ask you something Cate?" Sam asked in his weakened voice. 

"Sure," Cate said. 

"You still haven't explained the breach of contract." 

With that Cate searched for the shortest fastest explanation. "You studied law right Sam?" Cate asked. Sam gave a weakened nod. Cate went on. "It's like when a coworker is sued for quitting before his contract is up or a tenant leaves without finishing the lease on the place they are renting. Once you breach it there are repercussions. You basically have to pay extra for the damage you caused. Simply put this bitch is after you not only because Cora didn't succeed in her sacrifice of giving you to the Loa but its now coming for compensation on what she was promised but never got.

"So you're saying something is still after me Cate?" Sam asked in a small scared voice. He hated to admit it but yes, he was scared out of his mind and since Dean wasn't there he didn't who else to turn to. "So I'm on the chopping block until when?"

Cate lowered her head and shook it.

"Forever?" he whispered. Sam's heart sank.

"I'm afraid you are still vulnerable Sam. I was able to perform a ritual that will let you see when she's coming though. You will start to get terrible nightmares and then notice certain signs of her coming. Most likely a dead sparrow will appear at your doorstep. Be careful when you see this. That means she's close. "

"Cate, did you tell Dean?" Sam asked earnestly.

"No. But you should," she replied.

"Is there anyway to stop this, any way at all??" Sam asked, tears starting to form. He hated the idea of leaving his brother alone. "Don't tell him Cate," Sam said, sitting up and stretching slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm sure all of the authors would love to hear comments.


	3. "Summoning Marie" or "The Mystery of Dean's Silver Ring"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have to rely on an honest to Cas Voodoo Queen to help Sam. Then Sam pries the story of Cate out of Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Enjoy.
> 
> This story was a collaboration among many writers on a Facebook Supernatural fanpage, using the prompt, "There was once a boy named Sam..."
> 
> Co-Authors include: Aimee Ragin' Ray Jay, Hanna Johnson, and Jacqueline L. Velez.

As Dean and Sam packed up the impala to leave, Cate walked over and handed Dean a satchel, then whispered something in his ear. They hugged for what seemed like a very long time. As they watched her walk back into the house, Dean muttered, "Huh. That's odd."

"What's that Dean," Sam asked, watching him over the roof of the Impala.

"There's a dead bird on Cate's doorstep," he replied. 

Sam's face turned pale and he stumbled against the car, "It can't be happening, not this soon."

"Sam? What's wrong? Talk to me!" Dean said in a panic when he saw his brother turning pale, "Sammy?!" 

Sam couldn't hear Dean as he rushed back into the house "Cate!?" he yelled, with Dean right behind him, calling his name.

Sam entered the room where he had stayed in for what seemed like days and found Cate on the floor. He knelt down to feel for a pulse. Turning to Dean in shock, he whispered sadly, "She's dead." 

Dean’s voice choked up slightly as he knelt over her, fingers caressing her cheek. "Start talking Sammy. What did this to her? And how did you know?" Taking off the small bag of herbs he'd tied with a cord around his neck, he gently placed it around Cate's now lifeless one. "This should protect you from becoming possessed by anything until we can give you a hunter's burial baby," he choked out.

 "What the hell is going on here Sam?" Dean asked with a stern yet protective tone, standing and looking at his brother.

Sam could not hide the truth from Dean any longer. With a somber tone he stated "Dean, we need to talk."

"Damn it Sammy! Come on let's get out of here. If that Loa bitch is after you we gotta get you out of Louisiana," Dean muttered, storming out of the house. The boys jumped into the car and began the long drive back to the bunker.

"You don't know if this thing can or will find me, Dean! I'm not safe anywhere." Sam yelled looking out the window

"Yeah well apparently all the things I don't know about you could fill a book. Anything else you want to tell me Sam?!" Dean asked bitterly.

* * *

 Sam had said nothing. Truth was he was terrified, and he had no idea how to fight this thing. They needed to get back to the men of letters library. That was their only hope to finding out more about the Loas. Sam stared out the window the entire ride to the bunker, not saying anything even when he dragged himself inside. He was still pretty beat up and just wanted to lie down after being cramped up in the car for so long, but knowing his brother that wasn't going to happen until he got his answers and knew Sam was safe.

"I'll make some coffee while you hit the books Sam," Dean called out, walking to the kitchen. He was still pissed, but he loved his little brother, and the sooner they found out more about the Loas, the better chance they had.

Sam nodded and headed to the library, sifting through the books they had on Voodoo.

Dean sipped on his coffee, staring into space, memories swirling in his head. He had considered cooking but just couldn't focus long enough and kept staring into the fridge blankly. Finally he'd stepped into his room to make a quick, and private, call to Garth. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he went back to pour the coffee and take some to Sam, less fidgety now that he knew Cate would be properly cared for and burned. He had been heartbroken, leaving her behind that way, but he knew they had to leave quickly for their own safety.

When Dean returned with two mugs of steaming liquid, Sam’s head was down reading a leather-bound book intently. It appeared old, like barely post-civil war old.

"Marie Laveau, 1794 to 1881. She was a conjure woman and a voodoo priestess in Louisiana. And it says here she advised the men of letters for many years," Sam said, looking up from the book.

"I've heard of her," Dean said, "Probably one of the most powerful Priestesses ever, and very well known." Sam raised his brows and let his mouth fall open in shock.

"Hey, I read. Does it say where she's buried??" Dean asked setting down the two mugs of coffee and reading over his brother’s shoulder.

"She's buried in a cemetery in New Orleans, but she was said to have perfected astral projection way before its time. She could appear to anyone who drew this sigil," Sam explained, turning the book to show the crudely drawn sigil towards Dean.

Dean looked down at the picture, "This looks exactly like the one Cate drew, right?"

"Okay. Let's summon this witch, "Dean said proudly, rubbing his hands together. 

Sam furrowed his brow, "Voodoo priestess, "he corrected. His older brother ignored him and grabbed the book, reading over the ritual for summoning Marie Laveau.

Dean scattered the brick dust and graveyard dirt in a circle around the sigil they had painted on the floor in blood. As Dean bandaged his hand and groused about always being the sacrificial lamb, Sam lit a blue candle in the middle of the circle and recited the incantation.

Sam looked over at his brother with worry in his hazel eyes. He knew that Dean had been right at the house when they’d found Cate. They needed to be honest with each other because half-truths and lies got them into more trouble than anything else. They had been through too much to continue down that road. 

A thought occurred to the tall man suddenly, "You loved her didn't you?" 

Dean jolted at the question, "What?" 

"You loved Cate, that's why you are so bent out of shape," Sam said. “You’re grieving for her.”

Dean didn't look at Sam for a while then finally an answer spilled out in a broken voice, "I was going to ask her to marry me once. Look Sam, I'd appreciate it if we just left that conversation for another time. Let’s just do this, ok?” 

Sam nodded in agreement, and with that both of them fell silent, although Dean’s answer threw Sam off more than he cared to admit.

All the lights in the bunker flashed and the candle in the center of the circle billowed with smoke that formed the shape of a woman then dissipated. Marie emerged from the smoke and looked at Sam and Dean.  


"Hello boys," she smiled.

Sam turned pale at the sight of her and Dean moved in front of Sam to protect him, "We want answers, now!"

Marie threw her hand up casually and Dean was thrown back onto the floor. His limbs were heavy and he was unable to move. "Calm yourself, babe. I know why you brought me here. Gotta say though, the Men of Letters could use an interior decorator," the Priestess said, looking around.

Sam huffed and looked desperately at his brother to make sure he was okay. Dean was fine, save for his bruised ego.

"We just want some answers, ok?" Sam asked in a quiet voice when in fact he was terrified of her.

Marie glared at Sam, and then began to choke him without as much as a warning from three feet away. Her hands gripped tight towards the big man, and he fell to the ground gasping for air. 

"Please!" Sam choked out.

Marie cackled and the lights above them shattered. She released Sam and looked at him like a child pulling the wings off of an insect.

"You want to know if I can save you. Of course I can. But why should I? As I see it you boys have been welshing your debts for years."

"Yeah well you're not looking too young and hot yourself bitch!" Dean called out to Marie. "Why don't you pick on someone your own height?" Dean said as he stood up warily.

Marie ignored Dean and made her way to Sam. Touching his skin he doubled over and sank to the floor. Dean lunged at her again but fell back immediately with a simple flick of her wrist. 

"I'm helping him you ape. Stay there," she snarled.

Dean watched in horror. "Bitch, what are you doing to him!? Looks to me like you're trying to kill him!" he shouted at Marie with anger and frustration.

Sam looked down at his stomach and lifted his shirt. The wounds were gone, but there on his ribcage, the little symbol remained.

"There. You are perfectly fine, just as God made you. But a piece of you belongs to me now. That symbol is a reminder to both of you. Don't cross the paths of the Loas again. They won't be as understanding a second time.” And in a flash of smoke she was gone

Dean ran over to Sam, "Sammy!? Are you alright?" Dean said, finally noticing the mark, "What the hell is that?"

"It’s a reminder, and a warning. She healed me Dean, but I don't think we've seen the last of the Loas." Sam said, seeming more concerned than relieved. Being indebted to any supernatural being never ended well.

"What do you mean??" Dean asked, clearly confused, angry, and worried

"It means that I'm ok for now. I just don't like the idea of being indebted to Marie Laveau. The mob would be easier," Sam muttered, pulling himself up off the floor.  
  
Dean looked him over. "Yeah well, we've got enough problems. Let's not add to it Scarface. So what now?" he asked.

"Well, for starters you can explain Cate. You loved her enough to want to pop the question yet I've never heard you mention her. What the hell happened?" Sam asked. 

* * *

 Dean sighed, sliding into a chair wearily. He knew this was coming and just wanted to get it over with so he could be alone with his memories of her and muggy Louisiana nights under the stars.  
  
"It happened while you were at Stanford. Dad and I chased a nest of vamps all the way down to New Orleans. I got jumped and messed up pretty bad during the fight. You know how Dad felt about doctors and hospitals. He called Bobby instead, who told him to take me to this healer in Jefferson Parish named Miss Emma. She was Cate's grandmother," Dean said, running fingers through his hair.  
  
"Dad dumped me there and went after the vamps he'd had to let go of because of me. I ended up staying for three months and Dad was pretty pissed. I would've stayed even longer if Bobby hadn't come to get me."  
  
Sam could tell this was difficult for Dean, so he sat across from him at the library table quietly and waited for him to continue.

"Cate was just 19 then and Cora was a little kid, following us around everywhere. Once I was patched up and started to feel better, Miss Emma decided I needed something to do with my time so she made me Cate's apprentice. I learned how to make charms and dry herbs and pulled more weeds in her garden than I care to think about," Dean grinned, thinking back.  
  
His smile faded and he looked down at his hands, "Cate and I just had this connection from the beginning. She was strong and fearless and so smart. For once there was someone who knew me, what I did and who I was, and she wasn't scared. Miss Emma saw it. She wasn't thrilled at the idea of watching her 'baby girl' take off with some hunter, but she said she could tell there was love. And she knew I would take care of her and guard her with my life."

Dean looked up at Sam, eyes hinting at tears. "Do you remember that silver ring I used to wear?" He asked, pointing at his right hand. Sam nodded, afraid to speak and break the spell that had come over his tough big brother, compelling him to spill his story.  
  
Dean looked back at his right hand and rubbed the now bare finger gently. "That was hers. I'd bought it for her with the little bit of money I'd managed to hustle. Wasn't much, but I knew she'd like it," he whispered.

"I kept it, burning a hole in my pocket for two days. It was the end of summer, hot and muggy, hurricane season. We prepped the house when we heard one was coming in, but it still did some damage. Miss Emma started taking in people from all over the neighborhood that needed help or just a hot meal. We all pitched in to help," he said, with a faraway look in his eyes.  
  
"I got a call from Dad in the middle of it all. He needed me back on the road to go after... something, and he was sending Bobby to get me. I didn't want to leave without her, so that night I pulled her out to the garden and asked her."  
  
Dean smiled softly at the memory, remembering the sounds of crickets and the dog barking and voices coming from the house in the distance. He would never forget the look on her face when he’d dropped to one knee like he’d seen in the movies and asked her to marry him. Or the tears that trailed down her face when she had said no.  
  
"I should have known better," he said quietly, as Sam reached over and handed him his half-cold cup of coffee. Dean sniffed at it then downed it all in one gulp. "She couldn't leave with me. Not because she was scared but because she had responsibilities, to her grandmother and sister and to the neighborhood that relied on their knowledge. I understood. Hell, if there's anything I understand, it's family and responsibility.  
  
Dean shrugged off the empty feeling clawing at his heart and finished the story quickly. "We agreed to stay in touch, to see what would happen. Maybe when Cora was older she could take over for her. But it just didn't work out. Bobby picked me up the next day and our calls slowly became further apart and eventually stopped altogether."  
  
Rubbing the ring finger on his right hand, Dean stood up and stretched and looked at Sam shyly. "I realized later that I had been so nervous buying her ring, I hadn't stopped to think what size I should buy. Turned out it fit me, so I started wearing it, to remind me of her," he said, picking up his empty cup and walking to the kitchen.  
  
"Dean?" Sam asked. "What happened to it? Why did you stop wearing it?"

Dean looked back towards Sam and tilted his head. "I stopped wearing it because as time wore on, I felt I was just holding on to false hope the more I looked at it," he explained. 

Sam looked at Dean in shock. "Dean! You loved her and from what I could see when I wasn't loopy or unconscious, it was obvious that she still loved you too. I'm going to just say this, no matter how long it's been for the both of you, love like that doesn't just go away. It stays with you. It's transcendent," he ground out, a pained expression on his face. It spoke volumes to the fact that Sam knew exactly what he was talking about. Dean had memories of Cate’s love, and he had his of his beautiful Jess.

Dean broke the small silence. "What are you a poet? Aren't poets usually like crazy?" Dean asked, moving his hands in circles next to his head. 

Sam managed to laugh at the stupidity that is his brother. "Well then that explains everything about you then doesn't it?" he asked, watching Dean start to smile. 

"Jerk" Sam said jokingly. 

"Bitch" Dean replied back. 

There was another small silence before Sam spoke up again. "So you just took that ring off and did away with it?" Sam asked. 

Dean sighed. "It's around in a safe place. Look Sam, I wanna get something off my chest while we’re baring our souls here. I didn't tell you and I'm not sorry that I didn't. Some things just...” 

"Need to be kept?" Sam finished off. 

"Yeah," Dean replied in a somber tone, "But Sammy that's no excuse to go back to half-truths and lies. Got it?" Dean lectured. 

"Yeah, I got it." Sam replied. 

Dean stood up. "C’mon Shakespeare let's get out of here. We’ve got another case." Dean said in his smart ass tone. 

"You know it's been said that Shakespeare never really wrote all those plays," Sam said. 

"Yeah well, whatever dude. Aren't you just a Jolly-Green-know-it-all?" Dean groused, rolling his eyes. 

"At least I can admit it," Sam shot back playfully to Dean. 

"Are you going to be this much of a pain in the ass to me for the next few hours?" Dean asked. 

"Depends on where we are headed," Sam smiled, walking through the garage and folding himself into the Impala. 

"This is going to be a long drive." Dean sighed, buckling up. As the car drove out of the bunker’s garage, Sam made one last comment about their journey to New Orleans. 

"It's too bad we never found that Shane guy that Cora and her mother were trying to save her from. When you think about it, this pretty much is all his fault." Sam said in an irritated tone. 

"Hey Sammy don't worry about it, I'm sure that this Shane guy will get what's coming to him," Dean said with a sly smile. Sam looked at Dean inquisitively, but his brother had already slipped on his sunglasses and started singing along to the radio.

Little did Sam know that while Dean had been making a bag of protection for him, he'd also put together a little hex bag. This Shane sounded like just the kind of douche to take advantage of the family being gone. At some point he’d decide to see what he could lift of value from the place, and when he did, Dean's little gift would be waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this collaboration. Hope you had as much fun reading it as we did writing it. We look forward to reading any and all comments.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! We'd all love to hear feedback and are eager to try another collaboration soon so check back.


End file.
